


Restless Night

by craterdweller



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully has her hands full with baby William and just where is Mulder anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



A light rain continued to fall unnoticed by the apartment’s two occupants. Special Agent Dana Scully, medical doctor and scientist extraordinaire, sighed in frustration as she rocked a colicky William. Squinting at the microwave for the tenth time in as many minutes she wondered what was keeping him. She glared at the stack of baby books scattered across the kitchen table. With all the advances in medical science over the last century she would have thought they would have found a cure for colic. Or at the very least, determined what caused it. “Mom would know what to do,” she thought sadly. It was too risky to try and contact her mother. The Special Agent part of her knew that with certainty, but it didn’t mean that the nervous first time mother didn’t crave it. She brushed a stray tear and started to sing her mother’s favorite lullaby. William fussed a bit but ceased crying. Just as he drifted off to sleep, the apartment door banged open.

Jumping to her feet, she placed the now awake and crying William into the bassinet before reaching for her weapon.

“Whoah, it’s just me,”  a wet and grinning Mulder greeted.

“Mulder!”  She put down her gun and picked up their son. “What the hell were you thinking? I’d just gotten him to fall asleep!”

Mulder quipped, “Not to mention that you almost shot me.” He hung his dripping wet leather jacket on the hook by the door and set down the bag on the kitchen counter.

Scully glared at him as she handed over William. “What took you so long?” She pulled out an assortment of pacifiers, all of which William rejected. She peered into the bottom of the bag and discovered a pint of Rocky Road ice cream.

“Well, I asked the pharmacist for advice on treating colic and he basically said the same thing as what you had found on the internet. So I bought one of each kind of pacifier they had and some baby safe bubble bath because he said that sometimes a warm bath helps.”

“And the Rocky Road ice cream?”

“Well, that was to make up for being gone for so long. I was kinda hoping not to be spending the night on the couch.” He bounced William lightly, “How about a bath big guy? Just us men. This way Mommy can have a break.”

Dana Scully smiled softly as he carried their son off towards the bathroom. It was hard to stay aggravated at Mulder when he could be so sweet. She spooned out a small dish of ice cream and relaxed to the murmured sounds coming from the other room. The bath appeared to be a hit with William and his cries had subsided. Now if Mulder could just get him to go to sleep so they could all get some much needed rest. Placing her dish in the sink, too tired to wash it tonight, she started shutting off all the lights when something sticking out of Mulder’s coat pocket caught her eye. Removing the item, she shook her head and giggled. Only Mulder would be able to find a little grey stuffed alien.

 

 


End file.
